1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to an organic light emitting device and method of fabricating the same, in which a hole is formed in a reflecting layer formed below a first electrode or the reflecting layer itself is patterned to have a reflecting layer pattern, and an opening is formed in the reflecting layer positioned below the first electrode, so that light generated in an organic layer maybe emitted toward a bottom surface as well as a top surface, and an aperture ratio of the opening may be adjusted to control the amount of transmitted light and reflected light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attentions has been paid to flat panel display devices including a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, the organic light emitting display device, and the plasma display panel (PDP), which devices overcome the drawbacks of the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT), which is heavy-weighted and large-sized.
In this case, the LCD device is not an emissive device but is a non-emissive device so that it is limited in brightness, contrast and viewing angle and has a large size. The PDP is an emissive device but it is heavier than other flat panel display devices, and it requires high power consumption and a complicated fabrication method. The organic light emitting display device is an emissive device which is advantageous in terms of viewing angle, contrast, etc., and it does not require a backlight so that power consumption may also be reduced. Thus, a small-sized and lightweight organic light emitting display device may be implemented.
In addition, the organic light emitting display device may be driven by a direct current low voltage and it has a fast response speed. Moreover, the organic light emitting display device is made of a solid material so that it has the advantages of a wide temperature range and high durability against external impact, while also being fabricated by a simple and low-cost fabrication method.
Organic light emitting devices are classified into top-emitting organic light emitting devices and bottom-emitting organic light emitting devices. In the top-emitting organic light emitting device, light propagating toward the top of the device is composed of transmitted light propagating toward the top, and reflected light propagating toward the bottom and then reflected so as to propagate toward the top. In the bottom-emitting organic light emitting device, light generated in the device becomes transmitted light when it propagates toward the bottom but becomes reflected light when it propagates toward the bottom. However, a problem occurs when it is desired to form a double-sided organic light emitting device using the top-emitting or bottom-emitting organic light emitting device.